


Beyond The Veil

by AngelsSelene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife platform, Angst, Authoress is allergic to angsty endings, Dead everyone, Did I Mention Angst?, JK should have treated them better, M/M, Might have a continuation, My baby boy deserves the world and more, Sad Sirius Black, Sad but resigned (and loyal) Remus Lupin, Unhappy Ending, Unhappy Wolfstar Ending, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Sirius died. Remus moved on. Remus died. They meet again.You have to understand, Sirius. I had no one but you. I was convinced that no one could love me; love a werewolf - so dangerous, so unpredictable… so vile. But you changed my mind. You taught me how to love. You taught me how to love myself.





	Beyond The Veil

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if it hurts you. I hurt myself writing this.
> 
> Comment - Kudos - Tweet me @Lady__Hel etc etc
> 
> xoxo

Sirius had been extremely excited in order to meet Remus again. Of course he knew that death was a sad thing and all that but they had both been cheated off their happiness so many times that he had almost lost all hope. But then the Hogwarts War happened and Remus died. They were about to meet again. He smiled widely as Lily has she scowled at him again. Ever since he found out that Remus was on the train to where he and the others were he had been driving Lily insane with all his excitement. James on the other hand just found it hilarious that Sirius could get so excited over  _ his  _ Moony considering it was only a couple of years since they had last seen each other. 

“He’s almost here, Padfoot! Stop jumping around and come wait quietly!” Lily yelled at him again, reminding James of how she used to scold Sirius all the time when they were in Hogwarts.

Sheepishly, Sirius followed. No matter what anyone thinks of the weird relationship that Lily and Sirius have, they were always close. They had bonded over painful memories of winters and summers spent in their respective homes. Just as Sirius was about to reply Lily, the train pulled up to the station. 

Remus was here. 

Sirius stood up as a smile widened on his face. His eyes roamed across the different carriages as he tried to find Remus. Just as he took a step forward, Remus turned behind him to offer his arm to the person behind him. Tonks held on to her husband’s arm tightly as she whispered hurriedly, still worried about their son that they had left behind. Sirius froze. James glanced at his friend worriedly before asking is a hushed voice.

“Do you need to get out of here, Pads?”

Sirius turned to face him. His expression still frozen in shock and pain before he shook his head. Pasting a plastic smile on his face, he hurried forward to meet his niece and his…love- uhm… ex-boyfriend.

“Couldn’t stay alive, could you?” he joked as he greeted them both with tight hugs, “I have to go off now but Lily and James will tell you where to go.” He took a step back as he felt his eyes fill up with tears as he looked at Remus. “I see you two around, I guess?”

\-- Later that night --

Remus cornered Sirius at dinner saying that they need to talk. Sirius agreed with a small smile. How does one reject a conversation with a boyfriend who moved on after you died; who is clearly married and in love with someone else?

“You have to understand, Sirius. I had no one but you. I was convinced that no one could love me; love a werewolf - so dangerous, so unpredictable… so vile. But you changed my mind. You taught me how to love. You taught me how to love  _ myself _ .”

Remus sighed frustratedly.

“And then I lost you. First, to Azkaban… and then to death itself. I had you, I loved you and I hated you  _ but  _ you were alive! Then you came back and we fell back into our old rhythm until you died. You died! What was I supposed to do? Tonks spent so long trying to pull me out of the grief. She proved to me that she truly loved me for me. A true Black, stubborn and loyal to a fault - just like you. You died and I moved on. I love you but I love her too.” 

Sirius smiles, a genuine smile - only betrayed by the slight shine in his eyes. He had been looking forward to meeting Remus that he didn’t realise that two years was a long time in the human world. He should have accounted for the fact that he would have moved on. But he didn’t. Was he crying out of sadness? Was he finally grieving for his lost love ? For a love that he-  _ they _ were cheated of? No one would know.  _ He _ did not know. 

Sirius smiled as he gazed into the tortured eyes of his one, true love. “I know.” 

With that he turns, walking out into the backyard of their little cottage (that weirdly sort of resembled the Weasleys’ Burrow) only to start running the moment he shifted and all four paws of the giant black dog touched the floor. Remus stared longingly at the huge shadow, feeling a huge hole in his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He was not expecting Sirius to just… go? He did not know what he was expecting but that definitely was not it. 

Once in the shadows, Sirius turned to give his love his final farewell. Looks like even in death, he wasn’t meant to be happy. 


End file.
